Diario de una chica no correspondida
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: Sam nos cuenta su vida al no ser correspondida. Leed!
1. La apuesta

**Un bonito fic sobre la tristeza de Sam al creer no ser correspondida.**

Me llamo Samantha, pero si me llamas así, te aseguro que acabaras con la cabeza dentro de un váter. ¿Veis? Ya lo he vuelto a hacer. Ya he vuelto a comportarme como un matón. Así Freddie jamás saldrá conmigo. ¿Qué digo? El jamás saldrá conmigo.

Ya está, lo consiguió. Consiguió ser más guapo, alto y que Carly se enamorara de él. Después, Carly le dejó, porque es lo que se hace a nuestra edad. Se conoce a un chico, se le besa un par de veces y se le deja. El pobre se quedó hecho polvo. Carly es mi mejor amiga, pero en el momento que le dejó, puso tal cara de desinterés que me habría gustado pegarla. El pobre lloró mucho, y yo le consolé. Es así, yo soy su amiga, sólo su amiga. Así es la vida.

Pero mi amor es diferente. Yo no le quiero, le amo. Pero él no puede quererme, piensa que le odio, bueno, no piensa eso, simplemente... No sé. ¡Aj! ¡Es un asco!

Ahora tengo que ir a casa de Carly a hacer iCarly. Es muy triste, veo siempre como él mira embobado a Carly. Lloro por dentro, y mucho. Sobre todo hoy, que es el día que tenemos que ir en bañador. Cojo mi bañador más bonito. ¿Lo veis? Es morado, dicen que me favorece ese color. Eso espero.

Me pongo una chaqueta porque es invierno. Sí, ¿A qué viene lo del bañador? Perdimos una apuesta contra Spencer y Freddie y ahora nos tienen que poner tres horas en bañador con la calefacción bajo cero. Que frío voy a pasar.

Mira, esta es la casa de Carly, y justo la de enfrente es de Freddie. Voy a tocar la puerta. Allá vamos.

-¡Hola Sam! Te estábamos esperando.-Carly y su excesiva alegría.-Deprisa, va a empezar iCarly.

Mira, allí está Freddie. Él está abrigado. Subimos las escaleras y Freddie ya está cogiendo la cámara.

-¡En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos y…!

-¡Hola fanáticos de la web! ¡Soy Carly!-Grita Carly.

-¡Estamos en iCarly, fanáticos de la web! ¡Yo soy Sam!-Vamos, esto es absurdo.-Oye, ¿No les va a dar algo por ser tan fanáticos?-He agregado.

-¡Hoy no, porque Sam y yo vamos a estar aquí en bikini a menos…!-Comienza Carly.

-Menos diez grados.-Añade Freddie.

-Menos… ¿diez? ¡Uau! Que frío. Bueno sí, a esos grados durante…-Me toca hablar:

-¡Durante dos horas!

-¡Dale al termostato Spencer!-Gritamos.

Se nota como el frío empieza a descender, ¿Eh? Carly y yo seguimos haciendo el programa normal, sólo que estamos en bikini, y yo estoy temblando. Freddie nos mira divertido mientras se ajusta la bufanda. Esto es absurdo, amigos. Venid conmigo a pasar frío.

-B-bien e-el programa s-se ha a-acabado.-Dice Carly.

-P-pero n-no os perdáis c-como p-pasamos f-frío d-durante una h-hora más.-¡He conseguido hablar! Qué raro.

-S-Sam.-Me dice Carly.

-¿Q-qué q-quieres?-Comienzo a estar de mal humor.

-D-deberíamos h-hacer ejercicio, p-para e-entrar en calor.

-S-sí, b-buena idea.

Comenzamos a saltar, subiendo y bajando los brazos, pronto nos comenzamos a sofocar, pero el sudor que nos cae se convierte en frío.

Mira, un sillón, ¿Os importa que me tire ahí? Gracias. Carly me imita. Pasa el tiempo…

-M-me encuentro m-mal.-Mira, esto no lo hago solo para intentar despertar preocupación en Freddie, sino porque verdaderamente me encuentro mal.

-Vamos, Sam, no te quejes.-Me suelta Freddie.

-N-no, y-yo tampoco m-me siento b-bien…-¿Adivináis quien dice esto?

-¡Podemos dejarlo, si quieres! No quiero que te pongas mala.- ¿Y ahora lo adivináis? Quiero gritar.

Me voy a levantar y voy a dejar esto.

-O-oye…-Y ahora un ataque de tos, que oportuno.

-Sam, no estás muy bien, será mejor que lo dejes, ya os pondremos otro reto.

¡Se preocupa por mí! ¿Veis sus ojos? Brillan de preocupación. ¡Soy feliz! Necesito hacer que se preocupe más…

-¡N-no pienso d-dejarlo!-Grito.- ¡S-solo nos q-quedan v-veinte minutos!

-Cómo quieras, pero no quiero que te desmayes.

Le miro con ojos dulces. ¡Verdaderamente se preocupa por mí!


	2. Se preocupa

**Aquí estoy otra vez. Cuando Sam hable en cursiva significa que está haciendo esfuerzos (muchos) por ser amable**

No me lo puedo creer, hola. Aquí me ves, con Carly en el radiador. Que penosa, pensáis. ¡Ja! ¡Ponte tú en bañador a unos cuantos grados bajo cero en tu casa, y luego me lo cuentas!

-¿Ya estáis bien?-Aquí viene Freddie preguntándonos por séptima vez lo mismo.- ¿Puedo hacer algo por vosotras?

-Sí, te lo agradecería si subieras la calefacción.

-¿Más? Sam, esta a casi veintitrés grados, me acaloro.

-¡Pues te fas…! Quiero decir… _Oh, no importa, Freddie…_

-¿No me has insultado? Y… ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?

-¿No puedo ser amable?

Sí, no me pongáis esa cara, lo hago por él. ¡Ay Dios! ¡Un ataque de frío! ¡A temblar!

-¡Sam! Toma mi bufanda.

Mírale… Es tan tierno… Y me deja su bufanda… Huele a él… Tengo sueño. Que confesiones más interesantes.

-Voy a dormir al sillón.-Sam Puckett ha hecho una declaración inteligente.

-Estoy yo viendo la tele…-Freddie no me saques de quicio.

-Tal vez podrías dejarme un sitio_… Por favor…_-Aj, que complicado es esto de ser amable. ¿Cómo lo hace Carly?

-Sí, claro… La mitad para ti.-Freddie flipa. Mi nueva personalidad le gusta… Creo…

Al tumbarme, ¿Veis cómo me mira? Eso es que está alucinado. Es bueno… Espero… ¡Qué sueño! Ya creo que me voy a quedar dormi…

**(Ahora hablan Carly y Freddie, Sam lo escucha en su subconsciente)**

-_¿Por qué crees que se comporta así conmigo?_

_-¿No es obvio? Le gusta alguien y quiere intentar comportarse bien, créeme, tu eres alguien a quien ella "odia" Para ella tratarte bien es todo un reto. Más bien sería el… examen final… ¿Por qué habrá empezado por el examen final?_

_-¿Qué más da? Me gusta así, es mejor persona, y me pide las cosas por favor._

_-Te gusta, ¿Verdad?_

_-¡Claro! Es genial que no te pegue ni…_

_-No, ella te gusta._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Admítelo. Tienes que dejar de centrarte en mí. Ella te gusta en realidad._

_-¿Estás loca? No para de pegarme ni de insultarme._

_-¡Pero ya no! ¡Es tu oportunidad, cerebro de puré!_

_-¿Ahora vas a empezar a insultarme tú? ¡A ti no te puedo responder "Saco mejores notas que tú, así que no me llames cerebro de lo que sea…!"_

_-Oh vamos… No cambies de tema…_

_-Carly, Sam no me gusta… O eso creo… ¡Aj, ya me has confundido! ¡Ahora no se si sí o si no!_

_(Carly sonríe picarona)_

**(Fin de la conversación)**

-¡Ah!-Me despierto.

¿Eso ha sido real? Decidme, ¿Eso ha sido real? Lo han dicho de verdad, ¿No? No lo he soñado, ¿Eh? ¡Freddie está enamorado de mí! Bueno, podría… ¡Pero es la mejor noticia que he tenido en meses! Bueno, desde que mi padrastro me dijo que tenía que mudarse a China… ¿O era a Suecia? ¡Qué sé yo! A lo que íbamos, Bien, Bien, Bien, Bien, Bien, Bien, Bien… ¡Bien!

-¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, claro, estoy mejor que nunca!-Esto que tengo en la cara es una sonrisa y lo demás eran prototipos.

-¿Ya no tienes frío?

-No, Freddie, siento frío y calor a la vez.

-¿Estás enferma?

-¡No lo creo! ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!

Estos dos se miran extrañados. Claro, ¿Cómo no van a hacerlo? ¿Habéis oído la cantidad de estupideces que he dicho? Oye, espera un momento… ¿Me he sonrojado?

-Sam, estas muy roja, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sí, definitivamente la he cagado.

-Carly… Debo irme a… ¡A casa!

A casa no voy, os lo aseguro. Voy al parque. Los columpios me relajan aunque ya tenga 15 años. ¡No os riais! Me apuesto lo que queráis a que la mayoría de vosotros dormís con peluches… ¡Eh, tú! ¡Sí tú! ¡Te estás riendo! ¡Fijo que tú duermes con peluche! ¿Lo ves? No me puedes esconder nada…

El columpio está mojado… Me da igual. Me empapo. ¿Y qué? Ni que fuera ácido… El agua es buena y además estamos en sequía… Bueno, sequía su abuela porque se están desbordando ríos…

¡Me voy por las ramas! Siempre me pasa, bueno a mí no, a la autora que está escribiendo que está esperando a que se pase el mensaje de los sesenta minutos en megavideo… ¡Ya, haced que me calle! ¿Puedo centrarme?

Freddie está confundido, que eso es igual a amor escondido. Eso está bien, porque si se me declara… ¿De qué narices estoy hablando? Ni que esto fuera un cuento de una escritora que ama esta pareja y que haya planeado un final feliz para esta historia… Posiblemente él me olvide o olvide esa conversación y _san se acabó_.

Ya tengo que marcharme, en realidad, me echa la escritora… Espera… Si la escritora me echa… ¡Eso significa que esto es un cuento con final feliz! ¿No estáis contentos? ¡Voy a tener mi final feliz! ¿Por qué no os alegráis?

Ah claro, entiendo vuestro problema, para Sam, un novio, y para nosotros nada… ¡Pues ahí os quedáis! Y luego no valláis diciendo por ahí que no confío en vosotros, porque os he conocido en 50 líneas (no es exacto, no os molestéis en contarlas ni me digáis que no ibais a hacerlo) y ya os estoy contando mi vida, sin embargo a Carly la conozco desde siempre y a ella no le digo nada. Qué complicado es el mundo.

Ya está, termino esta estupidez de conversación, tal vez porque a mi escritora se le quitó el mensaje de los 60 minutos en el megavideo **(es por eso) **

Gracias por escucharme, hasta mañana

**¿Os ha gustado? Un poco raro, tal vez… Jejeje… Por cierto, tengo trece años y tengo una colección de peluches xD!!**


	3. La verdad

**Aquí vuelvo con el fic mas raro del planeta**

-¿Sam?

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me miráis todos?

-¿Sam, estas bien?

¿Es Freddie el que habla? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Freddie? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el parque. Te has desmayado. No es bueno salir en manga corta lloviendo.

-Supongo…

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Hoy es viernes, día que mi madre bebe. Es mejor no acercarse.

-No, creo que iré a casa de Carly a dormir.

-Nunca duermes en tu casa los viernes…

-Ya. Ayúdame a levantarme.

Creo que ahora iré a casa de Carly y todo volverá a la normalidad. Me gustaría desmayarme o algo para que me hiciera caso.

-¿Por qué estas tan rara?

-¿Rara?

-Sí, tan… amable.

-Oh… Eso… Nada, por nada.

-Puedes contármelo. ¿Te gusta alguien?

No se por qué, pero su mirada parece… Triste.

-Sí.

-¿Le conozco?

-Más de lo que crees.

Cara de sorpresa por parte de Freddie. ¿Bueno o malo?

-¿Gi-Gibbi?-Bueno… Creo.

-¡No!

-Ah…

Por un momento pensé que iba a acertar… que tonta soy.

-Entonces ¿Quién?

-Alguien que no se fijaría en mí ni con pancartas.

-¿Alguien del equipo de futbol?

-¡Oye!

-¿De el de baloncesto?

-No. Aunque no están mal…

-¿De el de… ajedrez?

-¿Perteneces al grupo de ajedrez?

-No.

-Pues no estoy tan desesperada.

-¿Y qué influye que yo esté o no este en ese grupo?

-Podrías conocerles.

Hemos llegado. Aquí nos separamos.

-¿Entonces quién?

-Ya lo sabrás.-Le beso la mejilla.

Le he besado la mejilla. He abierto la puerta y me he ido.

Final feliz. ¿Os lo creéis? Si todo va bien… ^

**Fin. Gran fic. Si ya digo yo que… Reviews porfa que no tengo ninguno!**


End file.
